video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Geri Body Yoga with Katy Appleton
Geri Body Yoga with Katy Appleton is a UK VHS/DVD release by VCI on 18th November 2002. Description Former Spice Girl Geri Halliwell teams up for a second time with yoga teacher Katy Appleton to present a yoga programme designed to help build mind, body and spirit. Includes two warm-ups, a strength section, and bliss and relaxation sections. Filmed in Los Angeles. At the risk of offending hard core yogaphiles who disapproved of Geri Halliwell's common touch, it's difficult to sneer at Geri Body Yoga--the follow-up to her first yoga offering. Every detail, from the ace location in California to clear simple instructions by teacher Katy Appleton, makes for an exceptional quality production. Thankfully, this time round the incessant Geri-babbling is limited, though there is considerable cheeky flirting with the camera. Still, Geri's body looks far from painfully thin, and it's reassuring to see a star who isn't flaunting a surgically-enhanced cleavage. The graceful Appleton, a former dancer, deftly combines demonstrating and correcting Geri. Beginner Nate in the background looks like the production runner who was dragged in at the last minute, but doesn't do too badly. Despite excellent camera angles and seamless editing that make the routine easy to follow, this isn't yoga for total beginners. Instead of a slow start, Appleton kicks in with a more interesting warm-up than usual. The all-round yoga session moves onto an energetic Sun and Moon section, the mentally challenging Strength, the intense Bliss, and the final Chill. Appleton takes a classic approach and adapts it to appeal to fast urban living. The added Geri factor makes this ideal yoga for the Heat magazine reader. On the DVD: Geri Body Yoga on disc has a 14-minute location film which takes us from Geri's West Hollywood apartment to behind the scenes of the filming with producer/director Steve Kemsley. The transformation of Cloudy Malibu in California, from a simple location to a spa style makes great viewing. The DVD also enables you to customise your own yoga session if you don't have time to do the full 90-minute session. --Lorna V Geri Body Yoga is all about getting results by building strength and flexibility through the union of Yoga. There are five sections: Warm Up - letting the body and mind unwind Warm Up Section Two - Sun & Moon Salutation, a step by step guide through the Sun & Moon poses Strength- Geri & Nate show poses & technique for beginners through to advance yoga followers Bliss - this section is all about de-stressing and achieving a physical balance Chill - relaxing and unwinding from a busy day Geri and Katy are joined by Nate who demonstrates beginner poses. The DVD includes a 14 minutes behind the scenes feature filmed exclusively in Los Angeles and Malibu. Cast Credits Opening (Original 2002 release) Closing (Original 2002 release) Trailers and info Gallery Geribody-Yoga-VHS-2002-Keep-fit- 57-1.jpg Geribody-Yoga-VHS-2002-Keep-fit- 57.jpg Geribody-Yoga-VHS-2002-Keep-fit.jpg Geri Body Yoga with Katy Appleton UK DVD Back Cover.jpg Geri Body Yoga with Katy Appleton UK DVD Inside Cover.jpg Geri Body Yoga with Katy Appleton UK DVD Front Cover.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Katy Appleton Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:BBFC E Category:Exercise & Fitness Videos by V.C.I. Category:Banana Split Productions Category:Special Interest Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:2000's DVD Releases‏‎